Let Me Be Your Wings
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She had no idea her life would take such a change, Midoriko was doing her a favor. She hadn't seen it like that at the time, but now she did. She was happy. She could live her life how she wanted too now. And Kagome couldn't wait.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Be Your Wings**

**Summary: She had no idea her life would take such a change, Midoriko was doing her a favor. She hadn't seen it like that at the time, but now she did. She was happy. She could live her life how she wanted too now. And Kagome couldn't wait.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Thumbelina**

**Pairing: Kagome/Cornelius**

**Rating: M**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and groaned, she never thought this would happen to her. That or it could be Midoriko's bad idea as a joke.

'A new life for you to do what you want'

That is what she said, but she was in a new place she didn't know. She was also _**small! **_Like smaller than Shippo small!

She took a breath and glared down at her ripped clothing, and decided to make her way through the grass...or jungle in her case. The grass was taller than her.

Sighing she went through the grass, not going by anywhere until she saw the grass getting thinner, _'A way out of this stupid grass!' _

A smile lit Kagome's face as she walked forward, but it wasn't a way out of the grass, but she did find a fence and that was a good thing.

"If I climb this I may find out what way to go." she said this to herself as she went to the wood fence and placed her hand on it.

"It shouldn't be that hard to climb" it was said more to herself as comfort than anything, because it looked like a hard climb for someone Kagome's height.

She didn't get far on her climbing when a shadow overlapped her own, she looked up and saw an olde woman who was looking at her in shock.

"Oh! Hello!" an older woman said looking down at Kagome who was trying to climb up the fence.

Kagome blinked as a blush came to her cheeks, "Hello..." She didn't know what to say, here she was a small woman that was the height of a normal humans thumb if not a little shorter, talking to a full grown human...how she used to be.

"I didn't know there were more of you..." She gave a small smile and picked Kagome up, who's eyes widened.

"There are more like me?!" She hoped there were, she didn't want to be the only one like this.

The older woman laughed, "Yes, my daughter she is your size..."She paused looking at the hopeful Kagome, "Would you like to meet her?"

"Please!" Kagome really did want to meet her, if she was going to be stuck this size she wanted to be friends or know someone her size.

"I will take you too her then." the older woman held Kagome gently as she carried her into the house and till a table and sat her down.

"Thumbelina!" the older woman called, as she scanned the table that was filled with nicknacks and other items.

"ofph" the sound of something falling and a girl crawling out from under a book was the sight Kagome was greeted with.

"Yes mother?" the young girl asked, she had long blonde hair and wore a simple dress and flat shoes that were blue and went with her blonde hair.

The older woman sat Kagome down on the table, "I would like you to meet someone."

The two girls looked at each other as silence greeted the room, neither of them wanted to brake the silence as they looked one another over.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: hehe I bet you can see I am on a Disney/old classics movie spree ... hope everyone enjoys these!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Oh! And tell me what Thumbelina you think this is! Lol I think the title is a dead give away..but then again...i don't know if everyone has seen that version. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Be Your Wings**

**Summary: She had no idea her life would take such a change, Midoriko was doing her a favor. She hadn't seen it like that at the time, but now she did. She was happy. She could live her life how she wanted too now. And Kagome couldn't wait.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Thumbelina**

**Pairing: Kagome/Cornelius**

**Rating: M**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter Two**

**x-X-x**

Kagome hummed as she sat on the edge of the window she had been living with Thumbelina and her mother for a month now. She liked it, it felt like she somewhat had a purpose now.

She still missed her old life but she was starting to get used to the new life she was given. It was a new perspective so it was somewhat hard to get used too.

The one thing Kagome missed was being tall.

She used to complain she was short...now she would take being Five foot something again! It would be better than being a couple inches tall.

It got annoying at times because everything was bigger than her and she couldn't get things she wanted or walk the distance she used too in such a small amount of time.

"Life sure is weird." Kagome muttered to herself as she looked at the darkening sky. She had a feeling something was going to happen soon, she just didn't know what.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked to see Thumbelina walking out onto the window seal. She gave her a small smile, "Good morning."

The young blonde gave a smile, "Good morning..." the young girl glanced to the sky and frowned, "Though it doesn't seem like morning with the clouds so dark."

Kagome laughed, "We are probably going to get a thunderstorm from the looks of things." She looked up at the sky again.

She liked thunderstorms...they soothed her somewhat.

Thumbelina sighed, sitting next to Kagome, letting her feet hang off the side of the window, "Yes, but I don't like the storms...they make me feel somewhat on edge."

Kagome could understand that, with how tall they were they could easily drown in a small rain. That and the storms could make one feel even smaller if they were alone.

"We will be fine.." she paused for a second, "...if we stay inside things shall be right as rain!" That was the truth too.

The young girl sighed, "I know...i did want to go outside today though. I wanted to show you a place I found not far from the yard!" A big smile grew on the young girls face, "It was beautiful and and all types of flowers everywhere! You would love it there!"

The girls enthusiasm made Kagome love her all the more. Thumbelina and Kagome were now like sisters. Kagome hadn't taken to someone before, not even with Sango. It was nice.

"You can show me after the storm, how does that sound." Kagome paused thinking more of a way to make the girl she was starting to see as a sister happy with the situation, "We can make a day of it!"

Kagome looked at Thumbelina with a smile eyes almost glowing, "We can pack a breakfast and lunch and stay out there all day, and come back for dinner!"

Thumbelina looked at the older girl, "It sounds like fun...we haven't gotten to do that much together as of late have we?"

Kagome shook her head, the two of them had been doing things separately this last week. It wasn't intentional, but it still happened.

"For now though lets get some of the inside chores done...it will make the day go faster..no" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Sure! We can also look through some of the books..." Thumbelina stood up too, dusting her dress off, "With the weather like this it is a good reading day."

Kagome nodded, following the girl inside as they both closed a side of the window. All the while Kagome thinking, '_Something is going to happen...and I don't like the feeling of that something'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Sorry had to get this chapter out...more action and things going to happen in the next chapter though! **_

_**Hope everyone enjoyed it all the same.**_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what ya think! :3**_


End file.
